Teen Titans' Evaluation-Revised Version
by Avamys Write
Summary: The Justice League decides to give the Titans a test! Will they fail, and will a certain member get kicked out? Includes all characters. This is a revised version.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: I realise the previous version of Teen Titans' Evaluation is entirely overrated due to the constant Raven fangirling. Thus, I am now editing the entire story. Please do not hesitate to comment or flame. Thanks for reading! PS: My Justice League in this story is the one in JLU. Includes the 7 as well as Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Question and Aquaman.**

Chapter 1 The Meeting Begins

"We are assembled here for a meeting concerning our 'subdivision', the teen Titans," Superman began.

"Skip the formalities and get to the point," Shayera said.

Green Lantern gave her a look.

"In this meeting we will be evaluating the team as a whole, as well as each member of the team as an individual," Superman continued "We will decide whether the Teen Titans should remain as a subdivision of the Justice League or, hopefully not, be a team on its own. We will also decide whether or not to offer extra training and whether or not individual members should remain on the team or not."

"This meeting is of great importance." Wonder Woman said. "Please take it as a serious issue as the Teen Titans, like any other subdivision, may damage or boost the people's trust in us. They could also be a threat if they cannot manage the crime rates in Jump City and we have to interfere. Since they are after all our subdivision, we are ultimately responsible for nurturing them and training them to be true heroes." she paused and looked around the room.

Even the Flash was listening.

She began again. "If there happens to be a serious incident in which the League is away or needs backup, the Titans will be who we will call on. I hope everyone will understand the importance of this meeting."

"Any questions." Batman asked.

The Question raised his hand.

Superman gave a slight inclination of his head, signalling the Question to continue.

"Will we be questioning the Titans, evaluating them psychologically or giving them a special test?"

"That's a good question." Superman replied. "Concluding the evaluation simply from our observations during their missions or a crisis isn't enough. We have seen certain weaknesses and strengths, but not enough so to do a full, all-rounded report. We need to give them tough scenarios to see what they really can do and who they really are. Thus, we will be doing all three items you mentioned."

Flash raised his hand. Superman nodded.

"Well, I mean," he began "They have gone through a lot and stuff but they are still a team. Raven sometimes finds Beast Boy annoying but she actually enjoys his jokes and is willing to spend a moment with him! She even rescued him and defended him! I think there's no questioning of how much they act like a team."

"But suppose Robin be blinded by his…affection for Starfire," The Question stated, turning to Batman, who nodded his approval.

"He might make some decisions in her favour or in favour of his relation with her. A decision based on those may not be the best decision." The Question said. "So I agree with Superman. We need to see, clearly, what they are made of."

"Sometimes we need to trust others," Aquaman said, looking around the table. "We need to show the Titans that we trust them. It's just like you said. They are a subdivision of the Justice League. If even we don't trust them, who will?'

"This is absolutely necessary," Green Arrow said " Even League members need annual evaluations, why not the Titans? They follow our rules, don't they?"

"I agree." said John "We need a real test. Appearances and videos can be deceiving. We aren't with them, we haven't really seen a lot, so we can't say anything for sure."

Black Canary nodded. "They seem to be great, but you can't be too sure. They are quite independent, but they need to abide by the rules, which includes annual evaluations."

"Well I think they are great fighters as most of you should agree to," Shayera began. The others nodded. "They have shown that they are a team in a lot of cases. Cyborg quitting, Beast Boy wanting to lead the team, saving the world from its end… and still coming back out as a team. It shows how willing they are to sacrifice for each other and ultimately make the world a better place."

She cleared her throat "Also, I believe that Robin, who was trained by a _most respected member of the _League, will not be blinded by some…mere infatuation, would he? He knows he has to make the right choice."

Diana winced. The Catwoman point was a low blow, and she had no wish to see the conference room covered in blood, human or Thanagarian.

"We didn't see that when Slade planted the whatever thing in the Titans," John argued. "Robin hesitated. Yes, they were his friends, but this made Slade hurt them. He could have developed a better strategy to rescue his friends instead of standing there wondering."

"Here we are discussing whether or not we need the evaluation." Dr Fate reminded everyone.

Silence.

"So we are all agreed?" asked Superman.

Nods.

"Who is in favour of an evaluation?"

"Aye!" said John, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Question, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Who is not in favour of an evaluation?"

"Aye!" said Flash, Shayera and Aquaman.

"I think we have reached a decision. We will do the evaluation. I will call another meeting to discuss the details."

**A/N: Hope this is better than the previous version!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys are giving me! Again, I hope this chapter is better than that in the old version. Please leave a review. Flames and critics are always welcome!**

Superman cleared his throat, his gaze sweeping across the room. "Previously, we decided that it is necessary for the Teen Titans to undergo an evaluation. In this meeting we shall be discussing the details of the evaluation."

"Please give _feasible_ and_ reasonable_ suggestions," Wonder Woman said.

"Let's start," Batman growled.

"I think we need to give them a real-life test, then a simulation where we wipe their minds, just like what we did to Young Justice." John began "We need to see how they act both conscious of who they are and not. Needless to say, some villains have the power to mind-wipe too; they have to be prepared for anything. This way, we can also test their adaptability."

"I agree," said Green Arrow "But I also think they need some kind of more intense psychological test too."

"For the real-life test, I think they should fight against us, do obstacle courses and the like." Black Canary suggested.

"But won't they hold back?" Flash wondered "They've known us long enough to know we won't really hurt them and or weaknesses."

"True," Wonder Woman reasoned, "But this way we can test them on their emotions. We have been possessed before, and I'd hate to have no one to stop us from doing…undesirable things."

Silence.

"We should still be fighting them personally to get a better picture though," Aquaman said.

Shayera nodded. "We can't tell everything from data, statistics and videos."

"We could disguise ourselves," the Question said "To test their thinking and reacting."

"So they will be doing obstacle courses, fitness tests, fight us in disguise and do psychological tests for the real-life test?" John said.

"I think so." Flash said.

"So we have made our minds up?" Superman asked.

Nods of agreement.

"All in favour of John's suggestion?"

"Aye!"

"All not in favour?"

Not a single sound.

"So we have an agreement as to the real-life test. Now let us discuss issues concerning the simulation." Superman announced.

"They need to be near to breaking up to wear them down and magnify the results," Aquaman said.

"Agreed." Shayera said "A situation with one of them dying or dead can let us see how strong they really are."

"We also need to test whether Robin's…infatuations will affect his decision-making ability." John stated.

"So maybe we have a scenario or Slade capturing BB, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, then we see who he chooses to save?" Flash suggested.

"He'd save _all_ of them." Green Arrow said dryly.

"That will be a good test," Wonder Woman said "We could also exaggerate the scenes where Slade gets away and see how Robin reacts. Judging from his previous…obsession, we may have to be more cautious…"

"We also need to test how well Raven can control her emotions," Flash said "Her losing control…not something you'd want to see."

"A scenario where Beast Boy or a villain crosses the line." Superman stated.

Nods.

"Starfire's innocence and lack of knowledge concerning earth, its people and customs is also rather worrying," Shayera said.

"So we need some clever villain to trick her," Green Arrow said.

"There is one point I think we have missed," Batman stated.

All eyes were on him.

"Should we wipe their memories, like what we did to Young Justice, or should we just let them be?"

"Is J'onn willing to do that?" Superman asked.

"If it helps the team," he replied.

"Will we be able to resurrect their memories?" Flash questioned.

J'onn nodded. "With the help of Doctor Fate, it would be easier." He said, giving said person a look.

Dr. Fate nodded his agreement "I am willing to help."

"Will there be trauma after despairing scenes in the simulation?" asked Black Canary.

"It depends on the person," J'onn explained. "If he/she blamed himself/herself for letting a teammate die in the simulation, the person may give himself or herself too much pressure."

"Then there is no big security risk, right?" Shayera asked.

"There are no side effects caused directly. It all depends on the person." J'onn said.

"When will we do the tests?" John asked.

"Preferably days with different weather conditions." Shayera said. "Not that we can't get them into the simulation room…but…"

"We should make it a surprise." Wonder Woman said. "They do have to be prepared for anything."

"I will arrange it," Batman said.

Then he looked around the room.

"I think we trust J'onn to do what is deemed appropriate in the simulations."

Silence.

"Are we agreed that J'onn J'onzz should wipe the memories of the Teen Titans and then resurrect them with the help of Dr Fate?" Superman asked.

"All in favour?"

"Aye!"

"All not?"

Silence.

"Are we agreed that we shall let J'onn J'onzz decide what to be shown or done in the simulation? A kind reminder, the League must uphold all responsibility of his decisions or actions."

"All in favour?"

"Aye!"

"All not?"

Silence.

"Then we are agreed. Dismissed."

**A/N: I realise how this may be boring an unnecessary, but I had to clean up a few details. This is more of a transition chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: I've put some action in this chapter. Again, hope this is better than the older version! Enjoy!**

"ETA five minutes," Batman said, his voice commanding as everyone quickly straightened up.

How he managed to do that without actually being there puzzled everyone.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, his eyes literally turning into hearts. "I can't believe they are actually coming here!"

"I wonder what they're coming for," Cyborg said. The matter didn't seem urgent and they didn't really have a lot of contact, so the sudden visit both scared and perplexed him.

"So this 'League', they are superheroes like us?" Starfire asked, still staring at the poster Beast Boy gave her.

"Yup," Robin replied. "But they are an adult version of us. They are older."

"These people…they dress so strangely!" Starfire commented, noting Green Arrow's "Robin Hood" look, Superman's world-famous logo, Wonder Woman's Amazonian armor, Batman's…well, _Bat-suit…_

"Some of them actually are from other planets and cultures." Cyborg said. "Superman is from Krypton, and Aquaman is from Atlantis."

Soon, there was a whoosh of air as the jet landed and the Titans stepped forward.

The 'platform' lowered and out came Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Zatanna, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Aquaman.

After the greetings, Superman spoke up. "I'm sure you're wondering what the purpose of this…impromptu visit is." He said, his gaze penetrating each of their eyes. Well, we're here to give you a test on your abilities."

"Think we're not good enough?" Raven quipped.

Batman glared at her for interrupting.

_How dare she._

Raven glared back.

Batman glared _daggers_, Raven glared _tanks_.

Eyes unblinking, the two bore their gazes into the other's eyes.

You could literally feel the tension and fire burning.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were gaping.

Superman cleared his throat, putting an end to the uncomfortable stretch of time. "I think we should start now,"

"You have to run ten laps, no powers allowed." Black Canary said.

"Take you positions." Batman said.

Everyone chose a lane and knelt down (How do you describe the starting position?)

"Gee that's so uncool," Shayera jeered playfully "How're we supposed to film this?"

She shut up when Wonder Woman nudged her.

"On your mark, get set…"

"GO!" Superman yelled.

Everyone stared, jaws gaping at their usually calm leader's outburst.

"What? That's how we do it on my planet."

"You grew up on Earth," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Sorry."

Robin was leading, as expected, with Starfire a few metres away.

Raven and Cyborg were competing each other for the third place a good 20 metres away from Robin and Starfire.

Last of all was Beast Boy, who didn't really train without his powers.

Believe it or not, with her demon physical bonuses, Raven wasn't too behind.

Starfire also had alien physical bonuses. Of course, her outfit made it easier for her, and, well, she had longer legs…

"Not bad," said Zatanna, looking at Raven (I know she's the one who refused Raven League membership, but this does not apply here.) "It's like looking into the past."

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman laughed.

"I see your little boy is doing well. I'm sure you're very proud of him." Hawkgirl teased Batman.

"_Shayera_." he growled.

"Need I mention how he cried when you wouldn't go to his little League games?" Superman mocked.

"That was so cruel and inhumane," Wonder Woman, her voice in false pity.

"Glad he turned out to be such a nice guy," Zatanna said.

Batman glared.

"We've been friends for so long I'm immune to your glare."

she pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg were running their seventh lap after six minutes. Beast Boy was still lagging behind on his six lap.

"Machines don't get tired," Cyborg said.

"Good thing demons crush machines," she fired back, pushing herself just a bit more.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg said, speeding up also.

"Can I just give up?" Beast Boy practically cried as Raven and Cyborg passed him again, the heat getting to him, sweat cloaking his body.

Ah yes, the sun had chosen to be on full glare that day.

"Determination? Uncheck. Durability? Uncheck." Shayera said. "How does your son choose people?"

Superman swore steam came out of the cowl.

The test ended with Robin coming first, followed by Starfire, then Raven and Cyborg. Last of all was Beast Boy, who crawled past the finish line three minutes after Cyborg finished his laps.

"The second test will be on swimming," Black Canary announced, as she marked down the results.

"There are two parts. First, we will see how long you can stay afloat in the sea on your own. Touching other teammates and using powers are not allowed. As for, the second part, I will inform you on that later."

"Good thing I upgraded my suit to be waterproof," Cyborg muttered.

"Go get changed, and meet us here within seven minutes," Wonder Woman said.

A couple of minutes later…

"We're ready!" Robin announced.

The group was immediately transported to a jetty in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"I don't like this method of transportation!" Starfire cried, face pale.

Beast Boy didn't look too good either.

"The goal is to stay afloat for the longest," Black Canary said.

"The waves are quite strong," Robin noted. "I hope there's nothing in there…"

"You are Titans." Batman said.

"There are wooden boards on each side," Black Canary said.

"They are a hundred metres out," said Superman.

"If you touch the board, you get eliminated, simple as that."

"On the count of three, jump down," Black Canary said.

"One,"

Everyone stepped to the edge.

"Two,"

Raven took off her cloak, and Robin took off his belt.

"Three!"

Everyone jumped, then surfaced three seconds later. The competition was on.

Raven just lay in the water horizontally to save strength. Robin did the same.

Starfire was just floating along with the current, her body upright, with an occasional kick to stay close to the jetty.

Cyborg was also simply floating in the water. As he was quite heavy, he stayed more or less rooted to the spot.

Beast Boy was shivering. He was moving his arms and legs rapidly, as he slowly calmed down somewhat and copied what the others were doing.

Ten minutes passed.

Beast Boy's teeth started to chatter.

He _really _shouldn't have just worn his swimming shorts.

Twenty.

He was getting paler.

Thirty.

"I give up!" he yelled.

Hawkgirl fished him out and gave him a blanket.

"Titans, stay put." Black Canary said.

Then came a huge wave. After all, they had Aquaman…

Wincing, Robin mentally lectured himself on all the possible ways to survive the given scenario...

Starfire gaped. "What is that?!"

They braced themselves.

Well, Cyborg didn't. He didn't have to, with his bulky metal body.

Raven just lay there, or so it seemed.

The wave crashed down.

Raven was flung a long way, but timed her moves and quickly dived under the surface, swimming back to the jetty.

Starfire wasn't so lucky. Not knowing how to combat the huge force, she flailed her limbs in a panicked attempt to stay where she was. With a scream, she hit the wooden board. Hard.

Aquaman lifted her out of the water and offered her a mug of hot mustard.

"T…Thank you." Starfire said, quickly gulping down the mustard.

"Eww…" Zatanna said, a disgusted expression clearly visible. "how can someone just…drink mustard?!"

Shayera shook her head in wonder. "Amazing."

It was an hour since Beast Boy was fished out. And the three remaining were still in.

After half an hour…

"Ok, listen up," Superman said. "I'm going to throw this football into the sea within the borders of the wooden boards. Whoever touches it first wins.

He raised the ball, and threw it.

Raven immediately dived and swum as fast as she could. She couldn't wait for this day to end.

Robin also swum as quickly as he could, years of training giving him an added benefit.

Cyborg was swimming as hard as he could but as common sense can predict, he was lagging behind. His suit was waterproof, but it wasn't exactly streamlined.

Raven was swimming very quickly. Contrary to popular belief, she actually swum often, to exercise. Of course, her demon side helped with her speed and endurance.

Robin was also swimming as fast as he could.

The two were closing in.

Raven stretched out her hand.

Robin stretched out his hand.

Robin's fingertips brushed the ball.

"And the winner is Robin!" Superman announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans Evaluation

Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be trying to add more character development and details from this chapter onwards, hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks for all the support this story is receiving, love you all!**

"The next test will be on team games," Black Canary said.

Beast Boy yawned loudly as he dug around in his ear with his finger, trying to decipher what Black Canary had just said.

Starfire was floating gently above the ground, her back hunched and her hair a wild mess. "What is this 'team game' you are referring to?"

Raven was practically hidden in her cloak, the hood and its shadow covering her face and concealing the light marks of exhaustion.

Robin was tidied up with a smart posture but if you looked closely (like Batman did), you would see slight signs of fatigue.

Cyborg had stayed up late to make improvements on his suit, but due to him being half-machine there was no physical tiredness apparent, though a conversation would easily reveal his mental exhaustion.

Green Arrow snorted at the sight, clearly unimpressed…

_The Titans were in varying degrees of disarray, even after the ten hours of rest they were given._

Yup, this would definitely be on his report.

"Change into comfortable clothes that allow you to move freely," Superman said. "I look forward to seeing excellent performances."

"Be reminded to keep yourselves decent," Black Canary said "I will see you here in five minutes, starting now!"

**Raven**

Sweeping several hangers aside, Raven opened a magical compartment at the back of her closet and fished out a black cat suit.

_Oh yes, this was so going to be a surprise for everyone._

The suit allowed free movement yet provided adequate protection for both sharp and blunt attacks. Hopefully it would be suitable for what the League had in store from them.

Feeling much more refreshed, Raven clipped on a gear belt, just in case powers weren't allowed. She then teleported herself down.

**Robin**

"Hmmm…" he thought. "Something that allows movement yet provides enough protection…"

He pulled out a dark blue and green unitard.

"Wow! I sure look like Aqualad…" he thought.

However strange (*cough cough _or ugly_ cough cough) the unitard looked, it allowed movement as well as enough protection, as the suit was padded.

He clipped on his gadget belt and put on a cape, then checked his hair in the mirror and ran downstairs.

**Starfire**

"What shall I wear for this occasion?" Starfire wondered "Something which I can move in, and can offer me enough protection…"

"Aha!"

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pink, sparkly tight-fit jumpsuit.

She then hopped happily downstairs.

**Beast Boy**

"What should I wear?" He thought excitedly. "A James Bond-ish suit? A military uniform?"

"Oh well, I'll just have to wear my Doom Patrol uniform," he thought sadly. "Other clothes break when I morph, well, just in case that's allowed…"

He went downstairs again.

**Cyborg **

"Hey wait, I don't even have to change!" he realised, quickly pressing the elevator back down.

"Okay, everyone here?" Black Canary asked.

"Yeah!" the Titans yelled.

"Now we are going to play a game of dodgeball," she continued "Each of you will be your own team, accompanied by four other droids which can shoot the balls as well as dodge. You'll have to yell out every command, and don't worry; they are keyed to your own respective voice signatures and will listen to your orders only. Every droid has a number painted on its back and front. Simply yell out the number then the command. Droids can dodge on their own, but this ability is of course limited within reason. They may be vulnerable to sneak attacks. Due to the nature of this test, no powers are allowed."

Raven had droid 1 to 4, Robin had 5 to 8, and so on, with Starfire, Beast Boy and finally Cyborg.

"Take your positions!" Superman said, pointing to the marks on the ground.

Each team went to their own allocated space.

"On the count of three," he continued.

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

"Droid 1, block Droid 10! (Starfire's droid) Droid 2, grab the ball! Droid 3, guard the ball!" Raven yelled quickly, not allowing the others to react quickly enough.

Her team successfully got a ball, while the other droids were scrambling for the remaining ball.

Unsurprisingly, Robin's droid got the ball.

"Droid 5 and 6, corner Droid 13! Droid 7, shoot the ball at Droid 13!" he yelled.

"Aww man you're no fun!" Beast Boy complained.

"Droid 14, grab the ball! Shoot at Droid 6!" he yelled quickly, much to everyone's surprise.

So far, Droids 6 and 13 were down.

"Droid 1, charge at Droid 11! Droid 2, shoot!" the ball hit Starfire's droid. "Droid 1, grab the ball and run back! Droid 3, guard the ball!"

"I will not lose so easily, friends!" said Starfire as she dispatched two of her droids after the ball.

When there was around an arms length between the droid, Raven yelled. "Droid 1, hit Droid 9!"

Up till now, Droids 6, 9 and 5 are down.

"Droids 17 and 18!" Cyborg yelled. "Corner Droid 7! Droid 17, grab the ball! Hit Droid 8 with it!"

Robin growled.

"Droids 5 and 8!" he barked "After Droids 17 and 18!"

"Droid 17, turn and shoot Droid 5!"

The droid missed.

"Droid 5!" Robin yelled. "Get the ball! Run back here!"

"Droids 17 and 18, give chase! Get the ball and shoot immediately!" Cyborg yelled.

Droid 17 wrenched the ball from Droid 5 and hit it with the ball.

"Droid 8, get the ball and shoot Droid 17!"

"Droid17, snatch the ball and hit it back!"

The droids collided.

Now, Droids 5, 6, 8, 9, 13 and 17 were down.

"Droid 1, get the ball! Droid 2, guard the ball!" Raven yelled. "Run back here!"

"Droids 10 and 11, stop Droids 1 and 2! Grab the ball and hit them!" Starfire yelled.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was commanding the droids to get the other ball.

"Droids 17 and 18, grab the ball!"

"Droids 13 and 14, stop them!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Droids, grab the ball and hit Droid 17!" Beast Boy yelled again.

Droid 13 grabbed the ball and hit Droid 17. Droid 18 hit Droid 13.

Droids 13 and 17 were down.

With the girls…

Droid 1 hit Droid 10 with the ball. Droid 11 grabbed the ball but that was snatched away by Droid 2, who hit Droid 11.

"Starfire's out!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Droids 1 and 2, corner Droids 14, 15 and 16! Shoot at them!"

"Droid 14, grab the ball! Droid 15, assist Droid 14!"

But Raven's droids were faster and Droids 14 and 15 were down.

"Droid 18, grab the ball! Droids 19 and 20, corner Droids 1 and 2!" Cyborg yelled.

"Droids 1 and 2, run back!" Raven yelled. "Turn around and shoot Droid 7! Then grab the ball and run!"

Before words could escape from Robin's mouth, he was out.

"Droids 18 and 19, charge!" Cyborg yelled. "Droid 20, get the ball!"

"Droid 1, shoot Droid 18! Droid 2, grab the ball and hit Droid 19! Then get Droid 20! Droids 3 and 4, distract droids 18, 19 and 20!"

And as her droids wrapped up the game, Raven smirked.

"I _always_ win,"


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Evaluation

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait; I was spending a lot of time on another fic, Genesis (Harry Potter). Anyways, here is the chapter! Please enjoy!**

Clearing his throat, the Man of Steel spoke, his voice and posture radiating authority.

"We will be pairing each of you up with a Leaguer to for duelling purposes." Superman announced. "Powers are allowed. Keep in mind there should be no lethal strikes, and strikes after the opponent is down are not allowed. This applies to Leaguers as well. There will be three rounds for each of you, each with different Leaguers."

"We have Robin with Zatanna, Green Arrow and Flash. Starfire with Aquaman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Beast Boy with Wonder Woman, Batman and J'onn. Raven with me, Huntress and Black Canary. Cyborg with Fire, Ice and Captain Marvel."

Beast Boy gulped noticeably, and Cyborg couldn't help but give him a look of pity.

"First, let's have Robin with Zatanna," Superman said "Oh, I almost forgot; Question, Vixen and Captain Atom will be the judges."

The Titans held their breath as Robin and Zatanna stepped into the combat training room, viewing anxiously through the glass window.

"Take your stand. Three, two, one, START! "

"Sepor Eit!"

His mind taking the precious split second to decipher the words, Robin quickly found himself tied up with ropes.

Reacting quickly, he flicked his wrist, releasing a bird-a-rang which cut through the binds, then threw a few smoke pellets at Zatanna, who coughed a bit before grabbing her handkerchief and turning it into a gas mask.

The magician's ears picked up the slight whooshing of moving air and she quickly moved to the side, Robin's leg narrowly brushing past her shoulder.

"Gniylf tsif!" she whispered.

Robin, learning from Zatanna's previous spell, quickly turned to the side as the magical fist missed him.

Sharply, he turned again, his leg snapping straight at Zatanna's ribs.

Gasping in a painful breath, Zatanna composed herself and flung her hat at Robin, who managed to dodge it despite his surprise at the move.

With a flick of her hand, the hat changed into an eagle, which mercilessly attacked Robin with its talons.

Using his cape to cover himself, Robin drew a can of pepper spray from his belt and quickly fended it off.

He was then met with Zatanna's fist, and after the painful shock he quickly retaliated, swinging his legs up at Zatanna, who had to dodge, giving him time to stand back up.

Robin charged with his staff, whirling it around and flinging it at Zatanna.

Dropping down onto the ground, the staff boomerang-ed back to Robin as Zatanna stood back up, yelling "Retaw yarps!"

Caught off-guard, a jet of water sprayed Robin right in his face, soaking him through and through, as Zatanna pinned him to the ground with another spell.

"Robin was not familiar with Zatanna's fighting style," Question said. "The fact that she says words backwards for her spells is well-known. He should have known that."

"Robin displayed fast reactions and good agility, but he was constantly caught off guard. Like Question said, Robin did not know his opponent well enough. Zatanna is a well-known member of the League and her basic information is available on database. The fight seems quite off-quality for the Boy Wonder," Vixen said.

"Robin didn't have a strategy," Captain Atom started "He was simply going with the flow. He failed to take control of the overall situation and failed to gain the upper hand."

Robin was even with Green Arrow, him being younger and Arrow being more experienced. They had similar agility with Robin being better at endurance but Green Arrow having a more…interesting arsenal.

In his match with the Flash, Robin won. While unused to the Scarlet Speedster's terrible sense of humour, he managed to block out Wally's voice and concentrate on the fight. Robin was rather acquainted with speedsters, given that Mas y Menos were on the team.

Using his agility and better strategy, Robin was able to knock Flash out rather easily.

"Robin shows more strategy in dealing with Flash." The Question said. "However, I was quite disappointed in his match with Green Arrow. Robin has fought Speedy before, and their fighting styles are very similar. Also, Robin is younger than Arrow. I expected more from Robin."

"Robin's match with Green Arrow was," Vixen said "Frankly speaking, shameful. That fight was way out of standard. Asides from the obvious age difference, Robin let Green Arrow use his arsenal as an advantage. With who he is, with his mentor and all, we'd all have thought the _Boy Wonder_ would have been much better acquainted with such gear. I am rather disappointed."

"Robin does indeed have experience dealing with speedsters," Captain Atom said "And combined with a bit of strategy he did manage to take Flash down rather quickly. I'm a bit impressed by his ability to concentrate on this fight. I didn't really expect this, given the videos I watched on Slade taunting him. However, I must agree with Question and Vixen. His fight with Green Arrow was very disappointing. I think we all expected to see him win."

"Next, we will have Starfire with Aquaman," Superman announced.

"As we have to accommodate the usage of Aquaman's powers, there will be a mini pool. Fighting is allowed in all areas of the combat room; underwater, on land or on the surface of the water. Asides from that, there should be no special arrangements."

In her fight with Aquaman, Starfire lost, terribly. She had been quickly shoved into the water, too shocked by Aquaman's sudden and violent move as he tackled her.

"She has definitely not been trained to fight in water." Question said. "And she is too innocent. Villains are not people who are gentle and will hold back. They stab you when you are most vulnerable and will take every chance to harm you. This girl is not suited for what we are doing."

"I totally agree with Question. This is outrageous! She demonstrated zero ability of movement and fighting in water. She is not suited to fight, or do anything in water. How could the Titans not be aware that some enemies do live in water? Aqualad is on their team! Training in all environments is mandatory for League members and in armies or special forces around the world, how can the Titans not have this kind of basic training?! And don't even get me started on her softness." Vixen said, clearly agitated.

"I do echo the thoughts of the other judges. I am appalled that a Titan cannot fight in water, and I am shocked to see that a fighter for the justice would expect an opponent to be honourable. I am even less impressed with Starfire's reaction speed and her ability to adapt and think during a fight." Captain Atom said.

In her fight with Hawkgirl, Starfire performed a lot better. However, she was not accustomed to the electrifying ability of Hawkgirl's mace. Also, Hawkgirl was very strong and very active; not hesitant at all. Hawkgirl was also able to deflect her blasts with her mace.

The two swooped around each other, delivering and blocking blows, Hawkgirl of course being the more daring one, taunting her opponent and insulting the Titans as Starfire grew redder and redder.

Then Hawkgirl flung out her mace, a move that startled Starfire. She tried to blast the mace away, but the blast deflected into her face and she knocked herself out.

Cyborg winced as Beast Boy gasped.

Robin was obviously concerned, his eyes wide as he nervously paced around.

"Poor judgement," Question said. "Throughout the fight it was obvious that Hawkgirl's mace always deflected her blasts. Her quick reaction to the attack was not thought out or processed. Quick thinking and sensible reaction is critical as a fighter for justice."

"As Question said, her last move has a large problem," Vixen said "What I would like to focus on, is Starfire's thinking during battle. It is rather obvious that there was no strategy or plan, which should be the primary concern, especially when it comes to fighting Hawkgirl's kind of warrior, like the 'brawl and bash' kind."

"Now, now, let's not comment on our leaguers." Captain Atom said, sensing the animosity between the two women. "I agree with Question and Vixen's points," Captain Atom said "I would like to add a point. Starfire has decent physical abilities granted by her…species, if it could be phrased as such? She can fly, has enhanced strength and endurance, can shoot laser beams, high pain tolerance, and etcetera. While these abilities are common and perhaps not the most unique among superheroes, they are still very useful. I don't see Starfire making good use of such powers in the fight, especially her laser powers. That, I think, is something to reflect upon."

Green Lantern was an experienced military man who had a brain full of battle strategies. So that's what he did. He shot a beam, forcing Starfire to counter it with one of her own. Then he raised a shield, deflecting Starfire's laser. Dodging quickly, Starfire dove in for an attack.

Green Lantern made a fist appear from the shield, nearly striking Starfire as she quickly swerved to the right.

Retracting the shield and the fist, Green Lantern dodged Starfire's storm of laser beams, drawing his fist back for a punch as he sped up.

Moving quickly to avoid the attack, Starfire was quickly met by a strong blast from Green Lantern's ring, striking her down.

"This fights reveals the problem of Starfire's observation skills," Question said "She was not paying attention to Lantern's energy ring, which is the source of his power and arguably the most important weapon you should look out for in a fight with a Lantern."

"I am glad to see better and quicker reactions in this fight. However, again, I don't see any strategy or plan. She is also rather passive, not taking the initiative to control the fight." Vixen said.

"Again, Starfire did not make good use of her powers," Captain Atom said. "While she did use her laser beams in a better way, it is common knowledge that such beams can be easily dodged by many members of the League, especially those who can fire such beams themselves! She should have made better use of her agility and strength. Those combined would have given her a great boost."


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update! The chapters are rather long and thus will take some more time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

"Next we will have Beast Boy with Wonder Woman." Superman announced. "Judges and rules will remain the same."

Biting his lip and drawing in a deep breath, Beast Boy puffed out his chest in an attempt to enlarge his rather skimpy figure as he marched into the room.

Beast Boy walked with grace and an aura full of confidence and power, eliciting different reactions from his team and the League.

Robin looked pleasantly surprised, though his slightly tense shoulders gave away his slight nervousness.

Raven nearly raised an eyebrow.

Question had a quizzical look, not that anyone could see it, though.

"You may begin."

Wonder Woman flew up into the air, waving her lasso as she flung it towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and the lasso looped straight around him, causing no damage. The faint sound of his buzzing did not escape Wonder Woman's super hearing ability. She clapped her hands together with he super-strength, forcing Beast Boy to change into an armadillo to avoid getting seriously hurt when flung into the wall by the sound waves.

Wonder Woman then lassoed him, and flung him around a few times when Beast Boy got over his dizziness, turned into a bat and got out of the lasso.

That move drew quite a few raised eyebrows…only Zatanna dared to sneak a look at the Dark Knight, whose face was blank as usual.

Beast Boy then transformed into a dinosaur and started to charge towards the Amazonian champion.

Wonder Woman balled her hand into fist and flew forward with her superhuman speed, hitting Beast Boy hard with an uppercut, flinging him straight into the wall.

Beast Boy changed quickly into a seal with thick layers of blabber to shield the force of the impact.

But he had done so a bit too late and was flung into the wall. Hard.

Wonder Woman flew over to see how Beast Boy was.

Recovering within a few minutes, he woke up to J'onn wiping his face with a wet cloth and Raven propping his head up with a black pillow.

"Ughh…" he groaned "What just happened?"

"Wonder Woman hit you with an uppercut," Raven informed him curtly.

"No wonder my whole bod hurts…" he said.

"No hard feelings?" asked Wonder Woman (Raven sensed a teeny tiny sense of sheepiness), holding out her hand.

Beast Boy shook it. "Been a pleasure sparring with you," he said.

"Could've said something more real." Raven muttered.

"I was quite surprised when you walked up with your head up high, your aura oozing with confidence and bravery." Question said. "I like how you shone with confidence and pride. Bravery and confidence are far more important than strength or skill. If you don't have the guts to do something, no matter how perfected your skill is, you will fail. You also took full advantage of your powers, changing from one animal into another to defend or attack. But the 'bat part'… why?"

"Bats have excellence sense of radar," Beast Boy explained "Which is exactly what I needed to avoid getting lassoed."

"So you weren't trying to please Mr everyone-should-be-perfect and I-never-speak-to-anyone-not-worth-my-time over there?" Shayera confirmed.

Batman glared at her…

With not much effect.

"I've had a whole planet glare at me with far more hate and anger." she said. "And they kinda hit me too. Your little eye-motions aren't going to hurt anyone."

"Shayera." Superman said sternly.

Huffing, she folded her arms. "Fine."

Superman cleared his throat. "Well then, let's continue."

"Deciding which animal to change into within a short period of time is not always easy, especially in tight situations. I was rather impressed by your choices. Trust me, I've had experience," Vixen said. "I especially liked the…courtesy after the fight. You lost, but you lost well. You didn't carry a grudge, but admired the opponent for her skill and strength. That is the kind of attitude we need. Beast Boy made full use of his powers, but I'd liked to have seen more wit and skill."

"I agree that Beast Boy chose the right animals to turn into," Captain Atom said "But I would have liked it if he had taken a more active role in the fight. Wonder Woman was basically monopolizing the session while Beast Boy was simply reacting, with only one or two active strikes. However, I did like the way he was tough. There weren't a lot of moments where he was momentarily shocked or stunned."

Taking Vixen and Captain Atom's comments to heart, Beast Boy demonstrated complicated acrobatics in his fight with Batman, shocking everyone. In the end, he had lost (pretty quickly), but that was rather expected.

With J'onn, well, truthfully speaking it was hard to deal with a person who could make your fist pass through him.

Beast Boy had a lot of difficulty, as J'onn wasn't holding back a lot. J'onn was constantly dematerializing and materializing through the floor and the walls.

He did manage one sneak attack, though, but that hardly harmed the Martian.

Sadly Beast Boy could not turn into a fire-spitting dragon, or J'onn would have been defeated in seconds.

Then J'onn decided to end the fight by materializing his arm in Beast Boy's leg.

Beast Boy screamed in pain.

"Ouch," said Superman.

Zatanna winced. "Yikes," she murmured.

"More skill was shown in Beast Boy's fight with Batman, which was great. However, the fight showed his weakness when it comes to gadgets. Beast Boy isn't used to that style of fighting. He also obviously unused to J'onn abilities and failed to come up with a plan or move to counter J'onn." Question said.

"Again, full use of his powers." Vixen said. "I echo Question's view on Beast Boy being unused to his opponents' fighting styles. A little research would have let him know J'onn's weakness of fire and his sensitivity to what happened to his species. I'm rather surprised by how inexperienced Beast Boy seems when it comes to Batman's fighting style. With Robin on the team, I expected something more."

"While Beast Boy was obviously unused to his opponents and their fighting styles, he showed substantial bravery." Captain Atom commented. "However, he still failed to show tactic and strategy in his fights with Batman and J'onn."

**A/N: Stay tuned for Raven's turn!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans' Evaluation

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! So far there have been 4 reviews, 10 favorites, 11 followers and 840 views. I am aiming for 6 more reviews and up to 900 views.**

"Now, we will have the long-awaited fight between Raven and Superman." Black Canary said.

"Why are _you_ announcing?" Flash asked.

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Superman is fighting, so obviously he can't do that."

"I _know_," he said "But why you?"

"I led some of the tests prior to this one, and I was appointed."

"Why not give someone else a chance?"

"Fine, go tell Batman over there that he should give someone else this job."

Flash gulped and wisely chose to shut up.

"The judges will remain the same." Black Canary continued, as though nothing had happened. "Let the fight begin."

Raven and Superman circled each other, scanning their opponents' physiques and looking for loopholes in their defence.

Racking her brain with strategies and plans, Raven decided on her next move. She was no match for the Kryptonian in strength, and to summon some Kryptonite would be shameful and dishonourable, and seen as a dirty trick. Besides, she was pretty sure Batman had secured almost all of the kryptonite in existence. She decided that the best way was to bore him out and then find some loophole in that not-well-thought-through attack.

Superman was analysing his opponent. He knew Raven could use magic, but without prior experience, he didn't want to take any chances. He knew she could teleport and fly, as well as blast people like Green Lantern, but no more than that. He was at a disadvantage, and that had to be remedied quickly. He needed to know more about her-her style, temper and weak spots.

So he decided to provoke her.

When Superman suddenly leapt at Raven she simply "dissolved" through the ground, then came back up behind Superman, at lightning speed.

Superman swung back and she quickly flew up.

Superman shot up quickly. Raven darted around and raised shields to protect herself, but Superman's strength was not a myth. Throwing punches, her shields started to crack and shatter

Raven knew she wouldn't be able to hold out like that. So, taking a leaf out of Lantern's book, she conjured a fist out of the shield. Unfortunately, Superman was experienced with this and quickly ducked, then came battering back at her shield again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she muttered.

Black energy bound themselves around Superman, restraining him. Raven let down her shield and focused on restraining Superman.

Superman wasn't named the "Man of Steel" for nothing. Breaking out of the magical constraints, he was caught off guard when Raven sent out a blast to stun him.

In doing so, though, Raven had opened up a hole in her defense. Her shield was down; this was the perfect opportunity for Superman to strike back.

Gathering an admirable amount of strength, he burst out of the constraints and landed a hit on Raven, who was caught off guard.

Raven recovered after a split second and flew back up into the air, a bruise clearly visible on her cheek.

She then began flinging discs of energy, which Superman simply countered with lasers of his own.

Raven hissed as one of Superman's laser beams scorched her arm.

Superman started to advance.

Raven darted right up to Superman, startling him. She then did a triple kick, with strength that equalled Batman's glare. Ah, the advantages of being a demon.

Momentarily surprised by Raven's strength, Superman quickly regained his ground. He fought back, throwing punches, while Raven moved quickly from one side to another to dodge the attacks.

Taking in a deep breath, Superman used his "freeze breath", causing Raven to nearly fall straight onto the ground. Luckily, she managed to break out of the ice a split second before she hit the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, magic tearing off Superman's cape and wrapping it around his eyes to form a blindfold.

With his laser vision, Superman quickly resumed his attack.

Gathering all of his energy, Superman flew straight at Raven at supersonic speed, knocking her straight into the wall.

"Great endurance and recovering ability," Question said, "You honestly lasted longer than I expected. You used a nice combination of martial arts skills and magic. Quick thinking and reaction as well."

"We basically have a future star here," Vixen began.

The others cheered.

"Raven was calm and determined. As Question said, she has strong endurance and recovery abilities. I'm impressed with her flight ability and the almost absolute control she has over her powers. She has displayed her mastery of her body and magic."

Everyone applauded. The Titans cheered.

"Thank you," Raven said, somewhat unsettled by the praise.

"I really hate Question and Vixen…" Captain Atom began, earning two very strong glares. "For taking away all my lines."

Everyone smiled.

"Vixen and Question have covered about everything there is to be said about a warrior. Your physical and magical abilities are great, and you showed your quick mind. You'll make a great leader someday."

Murmurs of approval were heard.

"Now let us proceed to the next fight with Huntress."

With Huntress proving a (much) lesser challenge compared to Superman, it was no surprise to everyone that Raven won.

Also as expected, Raven overpowered Black Canary.

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay! School's been keeping me busy. I am not giving up on this story, but do expect chapters to come slower from now until December.**


End file.
